


It's christmas

by RoHoshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de cinco oneshots Navideños: dos Destiel AU, dos Destiel Canon Divergence y un Cockles RPF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiel AU

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Ni Dean ni Castiel me pertenecen, Supernatural pertenece a la CW Network y Cas y Dean se pertenecen uno al otro. Y por supuesto, ni el señor Ackles ni el señor Collins me pertenecen. OJALA!  
>  **Rating:** PG en su mayoría. Como mucho, R (pero no mucho xD)  
>  **Beteo:** Taolee. Muchas gracias por soportar mis "como" sin acento y mis torpezas varias. I love you toa
> 
> Esto surgió de un reto navideño que [encontré en Tumblr](http://dumplingdean.tumblr.com/post/104102016714/christmas-otp-challenge), Taolee eligió siete y yo me quedé con cinco. Los drabbles que ha escrito Tao los encontraréis [aquí](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2849207/chapters/6388721)
> 
> **Días de publicación:**  
>  **Martes 23:** Destiel AU  
>  **Jueves 25:** Destiel Canon Divergence  
>  **Sábado 27:** Destiel AU  
>  **Lunes 29:** Cockles  
>  **Miercoles 31:** Destiel Canon Divergence
> 
>   **Nota de la autora:** Mi idea era hacer drabbles, pero… bueno, como comprobareis alguna historia se me ha ido un poco de las manos... Espero que os guste y que me perdonéis algunos excesos de fluffy o subidas de azúcar que os pueda causar. Y sobretodo, sed felices!

A Castiel le encanta su trabajo. Principalmente por dos motivos: el primero porque es lo único que tiene en su rutinaria vida y el segundo porque le da la excusa perfecta para ir a su cafetería preferida.

Aunque la realidad es que así tiene la excusa perfecta para ver a su camarero preferido.

No es consciente de en qué momento ver a Dean cada tarde al salir de la oficina se ha convertido en la mejor parte del día. Tal vez fue la primera tarde que entró en el Black Coffee y fue recibido por una gran sonrisa y unos ojos verdes arrebatadores. O tal vez cuando Dean le dio el capuchino sin necesidad de pedírselo. O puede que fuese la primera vez que lo llamó “Cas”.

Castiel sabe lo patético que resulta la situación en la que se ha metido él solito. A sus veintisiete años no es normal haberse enamorado —después de meses de auto negación ya lo ha asumido— de una persona que sólo ve durante cinco minutos al día, de lunes a viernes. Cada fin de semana se repite en la soledad de su apartamento que el lunes no ira a la cafetería al salir del trabajo, que cambiará de sitio y dejará de ver a Dean. Pero es débil y siempre, siempre, siempre, acaba entrando al local deseoso de ver la sonrisa que le dedica el camarero.

Por desgracia para él, quedan tres días para Navidad y eso no sólo significa que haya luces en las calles; también que la oficina en la que trabaja cierra durante dos semanas. Así que no tendrá ninguna necesidad de coger el metro y recorrer quince paradas para tomarse un café. Aunque si fuese por él, Castiel iría hasta el mismo infierno con tal de pasar un rato con Dean. Y esa es una frase que nunca, jamás, saldrá de su cabeza.

Además, la Navidad significa estar en familia y él lo único que tiene es un hermano con el que se comunica por e-mail. Es plenamente consciente de que está solo, y la mayor parte del tiempo no es algo que le preocupe ni le quite el sueño. Sin embargo, últimamente se pregunta a sí mismo cómo sería pasar unas fiestas con gente alrededor, cómo sería despertar y encontrar regalos debajo de un árbol, cómo sería recibir un beso debajo del muérdago. Cómo sería recibirlo de Dean.

La realidad es que es bastante probable que esa Navidad la pase acompañado de una botella de whisky.

A las cinco de la tarde, se coloca su gabardina y sale de la oficina despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente de sus compañeros. Pocos se dan cuenta de su presencia, o le hacen caso, pero eso es algo que no le importa. Está acostumbrado a ser casi invisible. Excepto para una persona.

Camina dos calles y se queda delante de la cafetería, pudiendo observar a Dean a través de una gran cristalera. Sin darse cuenta se queda durante cinco minutos viendo como atiende a los clientes sonriendo, hablando, riéndose, sirviéndoles una taza de café y despidiéndose. Y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que ha estado viviendo en una ilusión, de lo desesperado que estaba por sentir que estaba enamorado de alguien, de lo solo que está. Parpadea, siente como la vista se le nubla por unas lágrimas que pugnan por salir y se marcha de inmediato al ver su cara reflejada en el cristal.

Nunca ha sido una persona de beber entre semana, pero nunca es tarde para empezar a hacerlo.

 

* * *

 

Las consecuencias de ir a trabajar el día veintitrés con resaca son que el día después, tiene el doble de trabajo y está obligado a terminar toda la facturación pendiente antes de marcharse. Es por eso que hasta las ocho de la tarde no sale de la oficina, con el pelo alborotado y completamente exhausto. Lo único que desea hacer es meterse en la cama y no despertarse hasta el dos de enero.

 Cansado como está y sin levantar los ojos del suelo, no recuerda que ha cambiado su ruta habitual y evitar así pasar delante del Black coffee.

—¡Ey, Cas!

 Castiel escucha esa voz, esa voz que conoce a la perfección tras tantos meses, y se gira resignado. Lo que menos desea es encontrarse con Dean en ese momento. No después de la gran revelación que ha tenido y sobretodo cuando ha sufrido los dos peores días de su vida. Por su culpa. Aunque Dean ni lo sepa. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él piensa que tal vez es su oportunidad para despedirse y así dar por finalizada esa etapa.

—Hola, Dean.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes una cara horrible.

Castiel hace una mueca sin poder evitarlo. Como si no supiese la cara que tiene, piensa con ironía.

—Entra, te pondré un café —continua mientras le agarra del brazo y al instante Castiel siente el olor a café y un calor reconfortante.

 —No hace falta, Dean. Sólo necesito llegar a casa y dormir —replica de inmediato, notando que la mano del camarero no se ha movido de su brazo.

—Ayer no viniste.

 —No.

 —Ni antes de ayer.

 —Lo sé.

Intenta no sorprenderse porque Dean se ha dado cuenta de que ha faltado durante dos días seguidos. Es un cliente habitual y supone que es normal. Porque Dean no ha podido echarlo de menos. No.

—Te vi mirándome desde fuera —prosigue sin moverse y Castiel desea que en ese instante se lo trague la tierra. No sabe si dar las gracias a que se encuentren solos o, por el contrario, que alguien los interrumpa para así poder huir—. No me gustó lo que vi.

 —L-lo siento —tartamudea mientras intenta soltarse del agarre. ¿Y si quiere denunciarlo por acosador? O peor, ¿pegarle?—. Te prometo que no volveré a venir, Dean, por favor.

 —Shhh, Cas, no estás entendiendo nada —susurra cogiéndolo ahora por las mejillas—. No me gustó verte triste.

 —¿Qué? —consigue preguntar, embelesado por poder mirar directamente los ojos verdes del camarero y las pecas que adornan su nariz.

 —La primera vez que te vi tenías esa misma cara, con los ojos apagados, es por eso que siempre que venías intentaba hacerte sonreír. ¡Oh, Cas!, cuando de verdad me enseñaste tu sonrisa, cuando me permitiste empezar a conocerte...

 —Pero... tú sonríes a todo el mundo... no me conoces...

 Castiel niega con la cabeza, negándose a creer las palabras que está escuchando. Esas cosas no le pasan a personas como él, es impensable.

 —Te aseguro que eso no es verdad.

 Es entonces cuando Dean le sonríe como ha hecho durante todo ese tiempo y, con una distancia tan corta, Castiel se da cuenta que es verdad, que es diferente. Que es una sonrisa sincera, que sale del corazón, que hace que sus ojos brillen y los labios se le curven hacia el infinito. Castiel le corresponde sin dudarlo y Dean sonríe aún más.

 —Tenía pensado recorrer todas las oficinas hasta encontrarte. No vuelvas a abandonarme, Cas —asegura mientras deja de tocarle la cara y le agarra ambas manos—, no te imaginas lo importante que te has convertido en mi vida.

 Castiel suspira, sintiendo el corazón latiendo desbocado e intentando por todos los medios no ponerse a llorar de felicidad por todo lo que Dean le está diciendo.

 —Y tú en la mía —musita al final entrelazando los dedos, abrumado por lo que está pasando.

 —Escucha, sé que estás cansado, pero te propongo un plan. Me quedan dos horas para poder cerrar la cafetería y no tenía planes para esta noche, así que... ¿qué te parece si pasamos la Navidad juntos? A no ser que hayas quedado, claro.

 —Me encantaría —responde de inmediato sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

 —Genial.

Los dos se quedan mirándose uno al otro sin dejar de sonreír hasta que Cas se da cuenta que Dean no sabe dónde vive, así que le da su número de teléfono y su dirección. Es todo tan surrealista que no sabe si está en un sueño del que nunca quiere despertarse.

—Entonces, nos vemos en un rato —dice Castiel mientras se dirige a la puerta para marcharse.

—Espera, Cas.

 —¿Sí? —pregunta girándose.

El camarero lo observa apuntando al techo con un dedo y cuando Castiel levanta la cabeza, descubre que hay colgando una rama de muérdago.

—Oh...

—Oh sí...

Nota una mano tocándole el cuello y a continuación los labios de Dean rozan los suyos con suavidad. Es un beso corto, delicado, dulce y sobretodo prometedor. Es el beso con el que tantas veces ha soñado y ahora no quiere que termine nunca. Castiel le coge de la cintura y es él quien comienza a besarlo, esta vez con la boca abierta, deleitándose en la lengua de Dean, saboreando sus labios, sintiéndose feliz y completo.

—Te espero en mi casa —musita con la boca pegada a la del camarero.

—Allí estaré —contesta dándole un último beso.

 Y sale de la cafetería sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa.

 

* * *

 

 

A las doce de la noche el apartamento de Castiel está en silencio y una luz tenue ilumina el comedor. Están sentados uno al lado del otro en un cómodo sofá. Dean tiene un brazo rodeando la cintura de Cas y éste no deja de acariciarle una mano, disfrutando del calor que emana del cuerpo del camarero.

No tenía nada preparado para cenar, así que han comido una pizza y una tarta que ha traído su invitado. Se ha disculpado un montón de veces por una cena de Navidad tan desastrosa pero Dean le ha asegurado que es perfecta. Después se han sentado en el sofá y han empezado a hablar, sobretodo Dean. Castiel le hace infinidad de preguntas y es así como se entera que Dean normalmente pasa las fiestas con su hermano menor y su mujer pero este año no les ha sido posible. También que está ahorrando para montar su propio negocio y dejar la cafetería; ahora que no necesita estar allí para ver a Castiel, la idea cobra más fuerza.

 Castiel, por el contrario, no tiene grandes cosas que explicarle; su vida es muy simple y solitaria.

 —No soy una persona muy sociable. No tengo amigos, nunca conocí a mis padres y sólo hablo con uno de mis hermanos —Aún le cuesta entender qué ha podido ver Dean en él, en cómo de todas las personas que ve a diario, lo ha elegido a él—. Es probable que te aburras de mí —confiesa con una pequeña sonrisa.

—He conocido a muchas personas, Cas, pero nunca nadie ha conseguido que sienta algo parecido a lo que me pasa cuando te miro. Estaba perdido hasta que entraste una tarde en mi vida —musita acariciándole una mejilla mientras lo mira con intensidad—. Has estado muchos años solo y, si me lo permites, voy a hacer que eso nunca más vuelva a pasar.

Castiel sonríe y le besa con ternura.

—Por supuesto —susurra abrazándose a él con fuerza.

Quiere creer que a partir de ahora no volverá a pasar unas Navidades solo, que tendrá regalos debajo de un árbol y personas a las que llamar familia, que habrá besos debajo del muérdago y besos perezosos al despertarse.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, Castiel está convencido de que va a tenerlo. Sólo ha tenido que esperar a la persona adecuada.


	2. Destiel Canon Divergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers hasta el 9x06**
> 
> **Resumen:** La Navidad se acerca y Dean va a hacerle una visita a Cas a su trabajo; quiere y necesita que pase esos días con ellos.

Dean aparcó el Impala al lado del Gas-N-Sip y se dirigió a la tienda algo nervioso. Castiel no tenía ni idea de que iba a ir verlo y esperaba ser mejor recibido que en la anterior ocasión.

En realidad no había planeado hacerle una visita, pero cuando Kevin había comentado que quedaban cinco días para Navidad, el cazador pensó que quería que Cas estuviese con ellos esos días. La Navidad era para pasarla en familia y Castiel era parte de ella. Así que habló con Gadreel y le comentó sus planes. Al principio el ángel continuó poniéndole pegas, pero Dean fue muy insistente y acabaron llegando a un acuerdo en el que Cas podía quedarse en el bunker durante dos días. No era mucho tiempo, pero era mejor que nada. Sobretodo no podía permitir que Cas pasase solo su primera Navidad como humano.

Cuando entró en el establecimiento a la única persona que encontró fue a Nora.

—¿Buscas a Steve?

—Sí. ¿Tiene el día libre?

—No, no. Steve se niega a coger días de fiesta y te aseguro que lo he intentando. Es su hora de comer, pero creo que ha ido a la ferretería del pueblo.

—¿Sabes si tardará mucho?

—Acaba de marcharse, así que una hora más o menos. Si quieres te indicó dónde está.

—Sí, genial. Y por cierto... ¿crees que Steve podría tener fiesta los días de Navidad?

 

* * *

 

Con las indicaciones de Nora, a Dean no le costó encontrar la ferretería en la que supuestamente estaba Cas. Antes de entrar, ojeó por el escaparate para comprobar si aún seguía allí; lo que se encontró le dejó sin palabras.

El dependiente tenía una mano de Castiel agarrada, le acariciaba los dedos con delicadeza y su amigo no parecía que tuviese ninguna pega a lo que le estaban haciendo. Todo lo contrario, le estaba sonriendo agradecido. Pero, ¿qué narices era eso? ¿Y desde cuando a Cas le gustaban los hombres y por qué él no lo sabía?

Que él no tenía ningún problema si a Castiel le gustaban las mujeres o los hombres, pero se lo podía haber contado después de tantos años juntos. Esa información se compartía y más si era del interés de Dean. Porque lo era. Le interesaba mucho. Tal vez porque a él también le atraían, pero nunca había tenido las narices de admitirlo con alguien más que no fuese su hermano durante una noche de borrachera.

Pero eso ahora no era lo importante, sino saber quién narices era ese tipo y por qué estaba toqueteando a su ángel.

Justo cuando iba a entrar se vio reflejado en el cristal de la puerta; llevaba una cara que parecía que iba a matar a alguien. Entonces escuchó unas risas que provenían del interior de la tienda. Era Cas riéndose. Algo que él había disfrutado en poquísimas ocasiones.

No podía hacerlo. No podía entrar allí hecho una furia y dejar en evidencia a su amigo, no cuando todo apuntaba que Cas estaba encaminando su vida y había sido él mismo quien le había pedido que lo hiciese. No podía ser tan egoísta. Por más que le doliese admitirlo, había sido el mismo Dean quien lo había alejado de su lado, así que ahora se merecía lo que estaba pasando.

Él mismo se lo había buscado.

Sin pensarlo más, se dio la vuelta y se fue a un bar a beber una cerveza. Ya hablaría con él después de haberse calmado.

 

* * *

 

A las seis de la tarde recibió un mensaje al móvil.

_“¿Has venido a verme? ¿Dónde estás? En cinco minutos salgo del trabajo”._

Dean suspiró y bebió el último trago de su tercera cerveza. Sabía que debería haberse marchado, pero también que Cas se acabaría enterando por Nora que había tenido una visita. Además le había pedido a su jefa que le diese días libres y ella había accedido. Ahora no podía dar marcha atrás.

 _“Ahora voy”._ Le contestó a regañadientes. No podía seguir comportándose como un idiota. Si su amigo era feliz con ese tipo, él también lo sería. Por más que doliese.

Cuando llegó otra vez a la gasolinera, Castiel le estaba esperando en la puerta.

—Hola, Dean.

—Hey, Cas.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose uno al otro con una pequeña sonrisa. Sólo hacia un mes que se habían visto, pero al cazador le había parecido una eternidad.

—Te veo bien, tío —continuó dándole una palmada en el hombro, conteniéndose las ganas de abrazarlo.

—Gracias, Dean. Tú... tú también. Quiero decir, que también te veo bien.

—Te he entendido, gracias colega —sin aguantarse más, pasó un brazo por su hombro y caminaron dirección al coche—. ¿Vamos a tu motel? Hay algo que tengo que contarte.

—Claro, pero, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Sam está bien?

—Todo está perfectamente, no te preocupes.

Castiel afirmó con la cabeza, aún confundido y sin entender el porqué de su visita.

—Vamos, en cuanto lleguemos te lo explico —sugirió abriendo la puerta del coche, recordándose el principal motivo por el que había ido a verlo. Y tal vez, si tenía suerte, se acabaría enterando de lo que tenía con el tipo de la ferretería.

 

* * *

 

—Sabes que no tenías que pagarme ninguna habitación, ¿verdad? —comentó Cas entrando en su cuarto, con Dean detrás de él.

—Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo —No iba a permitir que su amigo continuase durmiendo en el suelo de la gasolinera. Ni de coña.

—Gracias, Dean —Cas le sonrió agradecido, se quitó la chaqueta, sacó dos cervezas de la nevera y le dio una al cazador.

—Y, ¿cómo va todo por aquí, Cas? ¿Alguna novedad?

—No, todo tranquilo. Ningún ángel caído, parca, ni demonio. Todo controlado.

—Bien, me alegro.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Dean sabía que tenía que explicarle a Cas los planes que tenía para Navidad, pero también quería saber si tenía algo con el dependiente de la ferretería. Joder, que se suponía que era un experto sacando información a la gente.

—Humm, hay algo que quiero darte —comenzó a hablar Castiel, acercándose a la mochila que había llevado con él—. Pensaba que no iba a verte, y más hoy, así que no he tenido tiempo de envolverlo y, bueno, no estás obligado a aceptarlo si no te gusta...

—Cas, ¿qué intentas decirme? —o mucho se estaba equivocando, o parecía que su amigo iba a darle un regalo.

Castiel sacó una caja pequeña de la mochila y se acercó hacia él.

—Feliz Navidad, Dean —susurró dándole el regalo.

Dean se fijó en que su amigo tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y lo miraba expectante, a la espera de que el cazador lo abriese. Completamente desprevenido, y sin saber qué decir, abrió la caja y se encontró con una pulsera de cuero con unos símbolos plateados enganchados.

—Es enoquiano. Nora me contó que en Navidad los humanos se hacen regalos y pensé... pensé que como ya no puedo protegerte… podía darte algo que lo hiciese por mí.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —preguntó sacando la pulsera, observándola maravillado.

—Sí. Aunque he tenido que pedir ayuda para hacer los símbolos de plata, al parecer soy algo patoso —contestó enseñándole unos cortes en los dedos de las manos—. Pensaba que no pasaba nada por hacerme unas heridas tan pequeñas, pero hoy me han puesto una crema porque podían infectarse.

—¿Quién... quién te ha ayudado, Cas? —Dean comenzaba a sospechar que había malinterpretado lo que había visto unas horas antes.

—Mike, el chico que trabaja en la ferretería. Me dijo que no le importaba echarme mano si le traía a él y a su mujer el desayuno durante estos días de Navidad. ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta, Dean? Sé que no está muy bien hecha, pero no tenía suficiente dinero y...

Dean sacó la pulsera de la caja con las manos temblando. Castiel, su mejor amigo, antiguo Ángel del Señor, con el que había compartido infinidad de momentos y que encima había echado del búnker, le había hecho una pulsera para continuar protegiéndolo. A él. Dean Winchester. Y él había sido tan inútil de pensar que tenía un lío cuando en realidad estaba pidiendo ayuda para hacerle un regalo.

—No hace falta que la lleves puesta, puedes guardarla en un bolsillo o en el coche...

Castiel continuaba hablando mientras Dean pasaba de mirar la pulsera a mirarlo a él. Se sentía tan idiota. Y si no hacía algo de inmediato, el pobre Cas continuaría pensando que no le había gustado el regalo. Eso no podía continuar pasando.

—Ven aquí, hombre —le pidió cogiéndole del hombro y abrazándolo con fuerza—. Es perfecta, Cas, muchas gracias.

—¿De verdad te gusta?

—Te lo prometo —aseguró dándole un suave beso en la cabeza. No lo había podido evitar, pero Cas no se había quejado, todo lo contrario, ya que se había abrazado a él con más intensidad.

Continuaron uno en los brazos del otro durante unos largos segundos, hasta que Dean se separó para poder mirarle a la cara, pero sin soltarle las manos de la cintura. Castiel lo observaba con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que podía iluminar todo el motel. Necesitaba besarlo, lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar.

Con las manos temblando y lentamente, le rozó un labio con el pulgar. Dean escuchó a la perfección un pequeño gemido y también comprobó  cómo a Castiel se le dilataban las pupilas.

—Dean... —gimoteó mientras el pulgar continuaba acariciándole el labio con lentitud—. Bésame...

—Cómo desees...

A continuación le cogió de la barbilla y le besó con suavidad. Cas no tardó en corresponderle, rozándole los labios con delicadeza, hasta que Dean le mordió el labio y Castiel no dudó en abrir la boca, buscando desenfrenado la lengua de Dean. El beso pasó de ser lánguido y perezoso, a convertirse en puro deseo desatado, separándose únicamente cuando los dos necesitaron coger aire.

—Sí llego a saber que regalándote una pulsera conseguiría esto, lo habría hecho antes —comentó apoyando su frente en la del cazador.

Dean se rió, pensando en lo perfecta que sería esa Navidad. Fue entonces cuando se acordó que todavía no le había explicado a su amigo sus planes.

—Aún no te he contado por qué había venido a verte —le dijo cogiéndole de la mano y llevándolo hacia su cama, sentándose uno al lado del otro.

—Oh, se me había olvidado.

—No te preocupes, tengo esa habilidad —comentó besándole la comisura de los labios.

—Dean, no me distraigas y cuéntamelo.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Quiero que pases la Navidad en el búnker con nosotros.

—Pero, tengo que trabajar...

—No, he hablado con Nora y no tiene inconveniente en darte esos días libres.

—Yo... no sé qué decir... —musitó mirándole perplejo.

—Sólo tienes que decir que sí. Que te encantaría venir a cenar pavo, ver una absurda película con nosotros, tener regalos debajo del árbol, besarme debajo del muérdago, despertarte conmigo la mañana de Navidad, meternos mano como dos adolescentes y hacer el amor infinidad de veces.

 —Sí, sí, sí, sí —repitió sin cesar mientras le besaba por toda la cara una y otra vez, regalándole a Dean una de las risas más sinceras que había escuchado jamás.

 

* * *

 

Dean no se marchó hasta la mañana siguiente y a pesar de que se verían en unos días, le costó mucho despedirse de él. Había podido besarle, acariciarle, tocarle por todos los rincones de su piel; en una noche se había convertido en un adicto a su sabor, a sus gemidos, a su cara de placer... y esa separación dolía. Más que nunca.

Cuando consiguió cerrar la puerta de su habitación, después de darse un sin fin de besos y recordarse uno al otro que no tardarían en verse, Dean se metió en el coche. Nada más colocar la mano en el volante, vio la pulsera de cuero en la muñeca. Sonriendo, hizo una foto de su mano y se la envió a Cas con el siguiente mensaje: “Siempre conmigo”.

Encendió el motor y comenzó a contar las horas que quedaban para volver y pasar la Navidad con la persona que más necesitaba.


	3. Destiel AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** El trimestre ha terminado y Dean tiene un objetivo muy claro antes de marcharse de vacaciones; va a declararse a su mejor amigo: Castiel Novak.

En cuanto el profesor cerró el libro dando por finalizada la clase, a Dean le faltó tiempo para recoger sus cosas y salir del aula.

Esa era la última clase del trimestre y por fin habían llegado las ansiadas vacaciones de Navidad. En dos días estaría en casa y pensaba disfrutar de un merecido descanso.

—¡Ey, Winchester! ¡Más te vale venir a la fiesta de esta noche! —le amenazó Garth pasando por su lado.

—Claro, tío, ¡no pienso perdérmelo!

Y eso era completamente cierto. Lo que ni Garth ni nadie sabía, era el verdadero motivo por el que quería ir, porque si todo salía como había planeado, y esperaba que sí, esa noche la vida de Dean daría un gran cambio.

Esa noche iba a declararse a su mejor amigo: Castiel Novak.

Le había costado mucho, muchísimo, decidirse a dar ese paso. Por no decir lo que había tardado en admitir consigo mismo que lo que sentía por Cas no era sólo una buena amistad. Ese era el segundo año que compartían habitación en el campus y se habían vuelto inseparables. Al principio les costó conectar; que Castiel tardase semanas en decirle más de tres palabras seguidas tuvo gran parte de culpa, pero todo cambió el invierno pasado y por una tontería.

Una tarde, Castiel apareció con una bufanda de rayas verdes y azules exactamente igual que la suya. Dean al principio pensó que era una casualidad, pero, cuando la única bufanda que encontró al día siguiente fue la que llevaba Cas, llegó a la conclusión de que su compañero de cuarto se la había robado. Al final resultó que una bufanda había desaparecido y como los dos estaban escasos de dinero para comprar una nueva, Dean sugirió que podían compartir su custodia. A él no le importaba pasar un poco más de frío la semana que le tocaba a su compañero, porque cuando volvía a su poder podía disfrutar del olor natural de Castiel con total tranquilidad.

Fue de esa forma que comprendió que lo suyo con Cas era mucho más que compañerismo. Porque uno no debía disfrutar del olor de su amigo rodeándole el cuello, ni tampoco obsesionarse con ello. Pero Castiel con sus bromas absurdas que sólo comprendía él, sus grandes ojos azules, su pelo revuelto, sus infinitas ganas de ayudarlo siempre, su apoyo incondicional y sus afiladas caderas, se había convertido en el centro de su vida y Dean se había cansado de huir de lo que sentía.

Además, creía que Castiel le correspondía. Más de una vez se había dado cuenta de cómo su compañero lo miraba cuando creía que no se daba cuenta y, ¡Joder!, esa mirada no era normal, no podía serlo. Además de unos celos evidentes cuando Dean había pasado por su fase de negación y se había refugiado en rollos absurdos que sólo habían conseguido confirmar lo que ya suponía. Esperaba no equivocarse y tener que cambiar de habitación para pasar los dos años que le quedaban estudiando.

No, estaba decidido. Había llegado el momento decisivo así que aprovecharía que Castiel vendría a la fiesta para echarle valor y lanzarse de cabeza. Además, algunas copas seguro que le ayudaban.

 

* * *

 

—Dean, no quiero salir. ¿Por qué tengo que ir a una estúpida fiesta? —Castiel refunfuñaba mientras se ataba los cordones de las zapatillas sentado en su cama.

—Me prometiste que vendrías a ésta, no seas capullo —No, no, no, no. Castiel tenía que ir, TENÍA QUE IR. Además, el maldito se había vestido con unos vaqueros que se ceñían a su cintura y le hacían el trasero aún más apetecible. Joder, se moría de ganas de poder tocar ese culo—. Venga, por favor, nos lo pasaremos bien.

—Pero si siempre has ido a todas las fiestas sin mí.

—Por eso mismo quiero que vengas —continuó sacando las chaquetas del armario, dándole la suya a Cas—. ¿Tengo que suplicarte? Porque si es necesario lo haré.

A continuación puso ojos de pena y cara triste; no era su mejor interpretación pero estaba desesperado.

—¡Maldita sea, esa cara no! —replicó riéndose—. De acuerdo, pero en cuanto me aburra me voy, Dean Winchester.

—No pasará, te lo prometo —contestó con una gran sonrisa, feliz porque su plan continuaba en marcha.

 Cuando les faltaban dos calles para llegar al bar, Cas se dio cuenta de que se había dejado la bufanda en la habitación.

 —Vuelvo en cinco minutos —le dijo mientras se marchaba corriendo.

 —¡Te espero aquí mismo!

 Para matar el tiempo, Dean sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se puso a jugar un rato, hasta que escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban.

 —¿Has ido volando?

—Casi —respondió cogiendo aire, apoyando las manos en los muslos—. No quería que te congelaras esperando.

—Nah, estoy bien —Y era verdad; los nervios apenas le dejaban sentir nada. Entonces se fijó que Cas llevaba la bufanda en la mano y tenías las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío—. No te la has puesto.

—No, ya te he dicho que no quería hacerte esperar.

—Anda, trae —le pidió cogiendo la bufanda—. No vayas a resfriarte en vacaciones.

Se acercó a él y le pasó la bufanda por el cuello. Castiel se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras Dean le colocaba la prenda hasta taparle la boca, consiguiendo que lo único que pudiese ver fuesen sus azulados ojos.

—Así estarás calentito —continuó colocando las manos en el pecho de su compañero y quedándose peligrosamente cerca. Dean observaba la mirada de Castiel, una mirada de deseo y anhelo que hablaba por sí sola. En esos momentos maldecía la estúpida bufanda por estar cubriendo lo que tanto quería: sus labios.

 

_Art by[Angie](http://mundosdepapel.tumblr.com)_

—Dean...

Castiel había pronunciado infinidad de veces su nombre, pero nunca de esa forma, con tanta esperanza.

—Cas, yo...

—¡Ey, tíos! ¿Vais a entrar o qué?

Los dos se separaron asustados al escuchar el grito de Charlie a lo lejos. Dean la maldijo mentalmente en varios idiomas, incluso algunos inventados. Su amiga acababa de estropear el momento perfecto para declararse y eso iba a pagárselo.

—Sí, será mejor que vayamos —susurró al final Castiel con cierto pesar en su voz.

Dean se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y pensó que aún quedaba mucha noche por delante.

 

* * *

 

Tres horas más tarde el bar estaba a reventar de estudiantes, a cada cual más bebido. Dean no se había separado de Cas en casi ningún momento y había aprovechado el volumen tan alto de la música para hablarle al oído; cada vez que se acerca a su cuello, le venía su olor tan característico y tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no besarle la piel. De vez en cuando Charlie o Kevin se unían a ellos, pero al poco rato se marchaban dejándolos solos.

—Voy a por unas cervezas y ahora vuelvo —le comentó Dean cogiéndole el vaso ya vacío.

—No, esta vez me toca a mí.

—Como quieras.

Observó a su compañero mezclándose entre la multitud y decidió que había llegado el momento de dar un paso más. Casi corriendo fue detrás de él y lo agarró del brazo.

—¿Pasa algo, Dean? —le preguntó girándose asustado.

—No, no. Es sólo que... —Nervioso, se acarició los labios con una mano, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. ¿Qué te parece si después de bebernos estas cervezas volvemos a la habitación? Hay algo que necesito decirte.

—Sí, claro, pero, ¿pasa algo malo?

—No, no, es algo bueno —aseguró sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su oído—, te lo prometo.

Y sin poder evitarlo, le acarició sutilmente el cuello con la nariz.

Castiel lo miró sorprendido, y a los pocos segundos afirmó con la cabeza con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa enorme.

Dean se quedó rodeado de gente, observando a su amigo marchándose en dirección a la barra del bar. Sin embargo, cuando regresaba de nuevo al rincón donde había estado toda la noche, fue abordado por Lisa y Ruby.

—¡Deaaaan! ¿Dónde te habías metido? No te hemos visto el pelo —vociferó Ruby, agarrándole por el brazo.

—No tengo tiempo para vuestros jueguecitos —la interrumpió soltándose de ella.

—Dean, no seas así. Has estado toda la noche con el soso de Castiel. Es hora de que te diviertas con nosotras —prosiguió Lisa, sin hacer caso de los protestas del chico.

—¡Eh!, no hables así de Cas —renegó intentando alejarse de ellas. Lisa no era una mala chica y hacía varios meses Dean había tenido un lío con ella. Pero ahora no quería nada de Lisa o cualquier chica; tenía claro a quién necesitaba.

—Vaya, mira lo que hay en el techo.

Cuando levantó la cabeza y descubrió una ramita de muérdago, notó unas manos agarrándole las mejillas y a continuación sintió cómo Lisa le besaba los labios. Al instante, Dean rompió el beso y se apartó de ella con el ceño fruncido. Las chicas se rieron y él se marchó rabioso a su sitio mientras se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de la mano.

Esperó más de diez minutos a que su amigo regresara, hasta que Charlie se acercó a él con la bufanda de Castiel en la mano.

—Cas se ha marchado a mi habitación. Creo que...

—Me ha visto con Lisa... —terminó la frase por ella.

—Escucha, Dean. Llevó meses observando y sufriendo la tensión sexual que hay entre vosotros y la verdad es que pensaba que por fin os ibais a liar.

—¡Ha sido un malentendido! ¡Estoy loco por él! Iba a decírselo esta noche, ¡maldita sea!

—Entonces, Dean Winchester, haz lo que sea para que él lo sepa —aseguró con seriedad—. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

—¿Acabas de citar Aladdin?

—Tal vez. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora —prosiguió dándole la bufanda—. Vete a tu cuarto, piensa, y mañana ve a recuperar a tu chico.

Por primera vez en su vida le hizo caso.

 

* * *

 

Dean no paraba de dar vueltas por su habitación pensando en qué hacer o qué decirle a Cas. No quería imaginarse lo que podría estar pensando tras haberle visto besándose con Lisa justo después de la pequeña conversación que habían tenido, justo cuando parecía que su amigo había comprendido lo que sentía por él. Tenía que hacer algo para demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran reales y que no estaba jugando con él. ¿Pero el qué?

Sabiendo que no conseguiría dormir, comenzó a ordenar el cuarto, evitando fijarse en la bufanda que había colocado en la cama vacía de Castiel. Fue entonces cuando encontró el DVD de la última película que habían visto y que sabía a la perfección que era una de sus preferidas.

“Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas”, decidió mientras se preparaba para una larga noche.

 

* * *

 

Con la bufanda alrededor del cuello y una serie de carteles debajo del brazo, llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Charlie a las nueve de la mañana. Estaba nervioso, muchísimo. Sólo esperaba que funcionase la locura que se le había ocurrido.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció su amiga, ésta se marchó de inmediato avisando a Castiel de que alguien quería hablar con él.

—Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, Charlie...

Escuchó como Castiel le respondía cansado y al instante se encontró con él cara a cara. A Dean se le cayó el alma a los pies; Castiel tenía cara de no haber dormido, con los ojos apagados y la ropa arrugada. Le entraron ganas de abrazarlo y prometerle que nunca más volvería a hacerle daño. Y lo haría, pero todavía no podía.

—No tengo ganas de hablar, de verdad... —musitó exhausto.

—Y no tendrás que hacerlo. Sólo tendrás que leer.

Y a continuación cogió el primer cartel que había llevado:

_“Con algo de suerte el año que viene voy a estar con este chico”._

Dean pasó al siguiente donde había diferentes fotografías de Castiel pegadas y sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, continuó mostrándole cartel tras cartel.

_“Porque soy feliz cuando estoy a su lado”._

_“Porque le necesito”._

_“Porque para mí es perfecto”._

_“Y él es la única persona a la que quiero besar”._

_“¿Crees que lo conseguiré?”._

 Y con el último cartel, se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta.

—Llevas mi bufanda... —susurró Cas pasados unos largos segundos aproximándose hacia él, quedándose con el torso pegado al del otro chico.

—Tienes razón —contestó empezando a quitársela con las manos temblorosas.

Castiel le agarró de las manos y sin sacarle la bufanda, rodeó ambos cuellos con la prenda, quedándose con los rostros separados por un mínimo espacio.

—¿Me has dicho la verdad, Dean?

—Es Navidad y en Navidad hay que decir la verdad —confesó perdido entre el olor natural del cuerpo de Castiel y lo cerca que se encontraban—. No me has contestado.

—Sabes cuál es mi respuesta.

—Necesito que me lo digas. Lo necesito...

—Estaré contigo el año que viene —respondió acariciándole la nariz con la suya—, y el siguiente —después le besó una mejilla—, y el siguiente —la frente—, y el siguiente —la otra mejilla—, hasta que te canses de mí, Dean Winchester.

—Eso no pasará jamás —aseguró cogiéndole por la cintura y besándole al fin.

El mundo se detuvo a su alrededor. Lo único que le importaba era continuar saboreando esa boca y el pequeño gemido que hizo Castiel cuando le mordió el labio inferior. Ahora que había conseguido probar su boca, acariciarle lengua con la suya, no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de parar.

—Vamos a nuestro cuarto —le sugirió susurrando entre sus labios con un tono de voz más ronco de lo habitual, logrando que Dean temblara excitado entre sus brazos.

Al segundo ya se habían marchado de allí.

 

* * *

 

Nada más regresar a la habitación se tumbaron en la cama de Cas, quedándose los dos dormidos al cabo de un rato entre besos y caricias. Cuando Dean se despertó se encontró con Cas apoyado en su pecho, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Has estado mirando cómo dormía? —le preguntó dándole un ligero beso en el pelo.

—Sí. Me gusta. Es entretenido.

—¿Lo habías hecho antes?

—Hum... Tal vez. ¿Te molesta?

—Nope.

Castiel le cogió de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos sin dejar de observarlo. Dean se encontraba maravillado por lo feliz que le hacía compartir gestos tan íntimos con él. Nunca había entendido esas parejas que se pasaban el día haciéndose carantoñas y comportándose como unos idiotas. Hasta ahora. Sin evitarlo, la sonrisa que aún llevaba en su rostro se hizo más grande.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Dean lo abrazó con fuerza y con total sinceridad le respondió:

—Porque soy feliz. Porque me haces feliz, Cas.

—Y tú a mí.

Castiel y Dean continuaron compartiendo la bufanda a lo largo de los años, negándose a comprar otra. Cuando se fueron a vivir juntos y Castiel colgó el cartel “Porque para mí es perfecto” en una de las paredes, Dean estuvo a punto de quejarse por poner a la vista de todos su épico momento cursi. Sin embargo, al comprobar lo feliz y orgulloso que estaba, desechó la idea y lo rodeó entre sus brazos, disfrutando del mero hecho de estar junto a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Su mejor amigo, su compañero, su pareja. Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic tiene una sorpresa y es que, como habréis visto, hay una ilustración incluida. Confío mucho en Angie y adoro la forma que tiene de dibujar a Cas y Dean, así que no dudé en pedirle una comisión para acabar de redondear esta historia, que es junto a la última que publicaré, de mis preferidas. No dudéis en darle amor a Angie que se lo merece <3
> 
> Y por otra parte, y ya que casualmente hoy me tocaba publicar, comentaros que está siendo un momento complicado en el fandom, pero no hay que dejar que haters estúpidos se salgan con la suya. El fandom es grande y hay personas maravillosas en él, hay personas que merecen la pena, tu vida merece la pena porque tú eres importante. Quereros, cuidaos y sed felices.


	4. Cockles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Lo único que quiere Jensen es coger un avión y volver a casa. Sin embargo, las “maléficas” compañías de aviones no se lo pondrán tan fácil.  
>  **Nota:** En este fic, ni Jensen ni Misha están casados.
> 
> Este fic especialmente es para Iris, porque adora el Cockles tanto como yo, por todos los gritos que nos pegamos una a la otra, por las conversaciones y headcanons que tenemos por culpa de estos dos tontitos, por las risas y los frapuchinos, por estar conmigo casi cada día del año. Ily Satan de mi corazón <3

Jensen se encontraba sentado en una sala del aeropuerto de Vancouver esperando que la pantalla de su vuelo anunciara que ya se podía embarcar en el avión. Era la tarde del veinticuatro de diciembre, así que el aeropuerto estaba repleto de personas que, como él, volvían a casa igual. Iba a matar a los productores por haberle hecho regresar a las oficinas para hablar de la serie. Joder, ¿es que no había más días? Odiaba hacer las cosas a última hora y seguro que llegaría tarde a la cena de Navidad con su familia. Y encima la dichosa pantalla seguía si anunciar su estúpido vuelo.

Cogió el móvil y por un segundo pensó en hacer un tweet quejándose de la compañía, pero lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo del pantalón sin hacer nada. Eso provocaría que supiesen dónde estaba y las fans comenzaran a buscarlo. Además de que le había prometido a Misha que no volvería a hacerlo; al parecer ya había suficiente con Jared y su odio incondicional a las aerolíneas.

“Señores pasajeros, lamentamos comunicarles que el vuelo hacia los Ángeles ha sido cancelado por una avería. Acudan al mostrador más cercano para darles más información”.

En la pantalla que había estado observando durante más de media hora apareció la palabra “Cancelado” y estuvo a punto de lanzar su maleta contra la dichosa pantallita.

—Joder, joder, joder —gruñó levantándose para ir al mostrador y enterarse de las opciones que le ofrecían para regresar a casa. Con la suerte que estaba teniendo ya se veía en un camión lleno de ovejas.

 

* * *

  

Refunfuñando entró en el apartamento que compartía con Misha en Vancouver. Nada más cerrar la puerta tiró la maleta al suelo.

—Malditas compañías de avión y la madre que las parió a todas —despotricó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta furioso y acababa enredándose con una manga—. Joder, ¿pero qué le he hecho yo hoy al mundo?

Cuando consiguió desprenderse de la maléfica prenda, comenzó a sonar la alarma del piso.

—No, mierda, ahora esto no —renegó aproximándose hacia el control de mandos que estaba al lado de la entrada. Si no se daba prisa llamarían de la agencia de seguridad, o peor, contactarían con Misha, ya que era la persona de contacto. El método más rápido era el reconocimiento de voz y, en ese momento, maldijo a Misha Collins y a toda su parentela—. A Dean Winchester la gusta chuparla.

Iba a matarlo, algún día mataría a Misha. Recordaba perfectamente el día que su compañero le había enseñado cómo tenía que desactivar la alarma del piso y lo orgulloso que estaba el cabrón de la frase que había escogido. Jensen intentó quitarle la idea de la cabeza, o al menos, que le dejase elegir otra frase ya que tenía buenas ideas y que involucraban a cierto ángel: “A Castiel le gusta que le azoten el trasero”, o “A Castiel le gusta que le den bien fuerte”, o “Castiel se pone cachondo con una gabardina” , pero Collins se había negado en rotundo y la alarma quedó olvidada en cuanto Misha se puso de rodillas y le bajó la bragueta del pantalón.

Dean Winchester no era el único al que le gustaba chuparla.

Unos segundos más tarde, una voz enunció que la contraseña era correcta y Jensen respiró aliviado. Al fin una cosa que le salía bien.

O no, ya que inmediatamente le sonó el móvil y Jensen sabía quién podía ser. Ya había avisado a sus padres de que finalmente no llegaría a la cena de Navidad y había llamado a Jared para descargar su furia contra todas las compañías de aviones; así que sólo quedaba una opción.

—¿Qué haces en el piso, Jensen? —le preguntó Misha nada más descolgar el teléfono.

—Nada, pasar el rato.

—Jensen...

Bufó desesperado y, agotado, se sentó en el sofá.

—Me han cancelado el vuelo y hasta mañana no podré volver.

—Joder, Jen, que putada.

—Sólo me han dado la opción de ir en autobús pero tampoco iba a llegar a tiempo, así que les he mandado a la mierda y he vuelto a casa.

—Una opción mucho más sana que liarla en Twitter.

—Ya te dije que no lo volvería a hacer, Misha —había estado a punto, a punto de hacerlo. Había escrito cinco tweets y al final los había borrado—. Aunque se lo merecen y lo sabes.

—Que sí, que sí, lo que tú digas.

—¿Me estás dando la razón como a los tontos?

—Humm... ¿puede?

—Vete a la mierda.

Jensen apartó el teléfono de su oído y se quedó mirando la foto de Misha que aparecía en la pantalla. Había sido el mismo Misha quien había configurado su móvil para que tuviera una foto de él cada vez que lo llamase, y había escogido una foto en la que sólo se le veía a él mirando y sonriendo a la cámara. Seguro que lo había hecho para momentos como ese, en los que le daban ganas de colgarle el teléfono. A regañadientes, volvió a acercarse el móvil al oído.

—No quiero discutir contigo. Hoy no, Mish... —susurró con la voz apagada.

—Escucha. Hay comida en la nevera, prepárate algo, bebe un whisky del que más te gusta y tienes escondido para que nadie se lo beba y vete a dormir. Mañana será otro día. Te lo prometo.

—Sí, será lo mejor —aceptó tapándose los ojos con una mano.

—Y Jensen.

—¿Sí?

—Te quiero.

Jensen siempre sonreía como una idiota cada vez que Misha le decía que lo quería, era imposible no hacerlo. Porque no era sólo por lo que le decía, sino por cómo lo hacía, de una forma sincera, saliendo del mismo corazón, dejándose el alma en esas dos palabras.

—Y yo a ti.

Después de colgarle apagó el teléfono y se preparó para pasar una solitaria Navidad.

A las doce de la noche ya estaba metido en la cama, con la botella de whisky en la mesita y evitando pensar en cuánto echaba de menos a la persona que siempre se acurrucaba detrás de él.

 

* * *

 

Cuando volvió a despertarse le pareció sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándole la cintura y unos labios acariciándole el cuello. Además de un delicioso aroma a café. Pero eso no podía ser real, ¿verdad?

—Jensen... despierta... es Navidad...

—¿Misha? —preguntó sorprendido pero sin abrir todavía los ojos.

—El mismo —afirmó apretándose más contra su cuerpo.

Jensen se giró sobresaltado, descubriendo que sí, que Misha estaba en su cama, que no era un sueño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que...

—Shhh... —musitó tapándole la boca con un dedo—. No podía permitir que estuvieras aquí solo en Navidad, así que he pedido un favor a un buen amigo y aquí estoy.

—Joder, Misha... —Y acto seguido se lanzó directo hacia su boca, besándolo con intensidad. Misha no tardó en corresponderle, rozándole la lengua con la suya mientras subía y bajaba las manos por la ancha espalda de su compañero.

—Debo suponer que te ha gustado mi sorpresa, ¿no?

Se sentó encima de él y sin dejar de observarle se quitó la camiseta.

—Voy a darte las gracias de la mejor manera que sé, Collins —musitó con la voz ronca moviendo las caderas para restregarse contra su paquete.

—Menos hablar y más acción, Ackles —gruñó agarrándole del trasero.

Jensen se rió, y a partir de ese instante, lo único que se escuchó en la habitación fue una sinfonía de gemidos y susurros que provenían de los dos hombres.

 

* * *

 

Más tarde, los dos se encontraban en la cama desayunando sólo con los boxers puestos. Misha había querido preparar el desayuno en pelotas, pero Jensen le había obligado a ponerse al menos la ropa interior; había que proteger su parte preferida.

Se pasaron la mañana holgazaneando en la cama, hablando en voz baja, sin dejar de tocarse uno al otro y regalándose largos y jugosos besos. Jensen nunca había despertado una mañana de Navidad con Misha, siempre habían pasado esas fechas separados y estaba siendo el mejor regalo que podía recibir.

—Gracias por haber venido, Mish.

—Sabes que haría lo que fuese por hacerte feliz —murmuró peinándole el cabello con los dedos—. Y sólo de pensar en ti solo en nuestro apartamento... no podía permitirlo. No quería que estuvieses solo, no si podía evitarlo.

—Te quiero —confesó incorporándose para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

En contadas ocasiones era Jensen el primero en decirlo. La primera fue la primera vez que Misha le hizo el amor, la segunda cuando volvieron a estar juntos tras haber estado separados durante unos largos y horribles meses. Esa era la tercera.

Misha le cogió de la barbilla y susurró entre sus labios:

—Y yo a ti, Jensen. Y yo a ti.

Se besaron olvidándose del mundo que los rodeaba, sintiendo que lo único que importaba eran ellos dos y lo que sentían uno por el otro. Y nunca más volvieron a pasar una Navidad separados.


	5. Destiel Canon Divergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers hasta el final de la temporada 8**
> 
>  
> 
> **Resumen:** Es la primera Navidad de Castiel siendo humano y Sam le explica algunas dudas que le han surgido sobre esas fiestas. Sobre todo cómo pasan la Navidad las parejas y por qué Dean y él no hacen nada parecido.

Tras la caída de los ángeles, Castiel llevaba ya unos cuantos meses siendo humano. Ocho, para ser exactos. Le había sido difícil acostumbrarse a ciertas rutinas y cambiar ciertos hábitos —¿Cómo una persona podía ir tantas veces al lavabo?—, pero había ciertas cosas que aún podía disfrutarlas, como observar a la humanidad.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento en el restaurante en el que se encontraba con Sam mientras esperaban que la camarera trajera la comida que acababan de pedir. Rodeados de familias con hijos y parejas, Castiel notó que todo el mundo parecía excesivamente contento, como si hubiese una dosis extra de felicidad que embargaba todo el local. A decir verdad, no era la primera vez que veía algo parecido durante esos días. Y no entendía por qué flotaba esa felicidad absoluta. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería preguntárselo a Sam, quien junto a Dean, eran sus dos modelos a seguir.

—Sam, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, dispara.

—¿Por qué la gente está tan... feliz? ¿No te parece extraño?

—¿A qué te refieres? —contestó confundido.

—Llevo días fijándome que la mayoría de personas con las que nos hemos cruzado sonríen y no lo entiendo. Normalmente los humanos no expresan tanto sus emociones. Algunos sí, de acuerdo, pero parece que hay una epidemia o a Cupido se le ha ido la mano con las flechas.

Cuando Castiel terminó de hablar, Sam comenzó a reírse dejándolo aún más desconcertado.

—¡Es Navidad, Cas! Es lo normal en estas fechas, es el espíritu navideño.

—¿Es por un espíritu? ¿Hay que cazarlo?

—No, no te preocupes. Es una forma de hablar —aseguró intentando tranquilizarlo sin perder la sonrisa—. A ver, en Navidad las familias se reúnen para pasar esos días juntos, se dan regalos, toman chocolate caliente al lado de una chimenea, las calles se iluminan con un montón de lucecitas, hay árboles decorados, galletas de jengibre, las parejas están más cariñosas de lo normal... no sé, supongo que todo lo que te rodea te hace sonreír con más facilidad.

Castiel le observaba perplejo con la boca abierta.

—¿Nunca te habías dado cuenta?

—Es mi primera Navidad como humano, Sam, y vosotros nunca habéis hecho algo parecido a lo que me has descrito.

—No, Dean no es un gran fan de la Navidad, la última vez que celebramos algo parecido fue antes de que fuese a... bueno, antes de que tú lo rescatases... —El menor de los Winchester cogió su cerveza dándole un largo trago.

Los dos se quedaron callados sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Sam empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—A lo mejor tú puedes cambiar eso. Se supone que sois una pareja, ¿no?

Ahora fue Castiel quien bebió de su cerveza.

—Supongo... —contestó con un susurro.

—¿Cómo que supones? ¡Cas, que no soy idiota!

—La verdad es que...

La verdad era que sí, Dean y él estaban juntos desde hacía unos meses, pero Castiel no estaba seguro de cuál era la palabra que mejor definía la relación que tenía con el cazador. Él no era ningún experto en relaciones pero sabía, por ejemplo, que los humanos tenían citas y ellos no habían tenido ninguna. Ni tan siquiera le había propuesto a Dean que estuviese con él. Después de haber estado durante semanas pensando sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, y que como humano le sobrepasaban, se presentó una noche en la habitación de Dean y en cuanto le abrió la puerta se lanzó hacia su boca. Su amigo no tardó en corresponderle el beso y Castiel no salió de ese cuarto hasta la mañana siguiente. Los días pasaron y, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos habló sobre lo que había sucedido, Castiel continuó despertando cada mañana abrazado al cazador. Con el paso del tiempo comenzaron a compartir momentos cotidianos como ver una película juntos en el sofá y a Dean no le importó que Sam les descubriese besándose una mañana en la cocina.

Castiel pensaba que lo que tenían era algo muy parecido a una relación, pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo a Dean por si estaba equivocado.

—Escucha, mi hermano es un negado para sentimientos y relaciones, pero él es feliz contigo.

En ese momento Castiel miró al fondo y vio a Dean entrando en el restaurante.

—Yo sólo quiero que sea feliz, Sam —musitó mientras Dean se acercaba a la mesa en la que estaban sentados.

—Ya he reservado las habitaciones y ahora voy a por la cerveza que me merezco para celebrar otra caza cojonuda —comentó dejando la chaqueta colocada en la silla y, antes de marcharse hacia la barra, le dio a Castiel una breve caricia en el pelo sin perder la sonrisa.

—Te aseguro que contigo lo es, Cas.

 

* * *

 

Más tarde, ya en la habitación del motel, Castiel continuaba dándole vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Sam. Tal vez él podía conseguir que el cazador disfrutase de esas fechas, el gran misterio era si Dean estaría de acuerdo y si se arrepentiría después de haberle preguntado.

—Tienes el cuarto de baño a punto por si te apetece darte una una ducha—le sugirió Dean, guardando la ropa sucia en una bolsa.

—¿Qué te parece si esta noche damos un paseo?

—¿Perdona?

—Sí, tú y yo. La camarera del restaurante me ha dicho que han puesto un árbol enorme de Navidad en una plaza del pueblo y hay un montón de luces, y...

—Espera, espera... ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

Dean le observaba perplejo y Castiel sentía que se le habían enrojecido las mejillas, pero era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión. Además de que no pensaba hacerlo.

—Sí, es lo que estoy haciendo. Aunque tú y yo somos una pareja, así que no estoy seguro de si realmente sería una cita.

—¿Somos... una pareja?

Lo había dicho, finalmente había dicho la palabra que había estado evitando y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Entonces, ¿qué somos?

—No creo que nos haga falta una palabra para definir lo que somos. Pensaba que estábamos bien, que no necesitabas... Estamos juntos, para mí ya es suficiente con eso y creía que para ti también.

—Sé que estamos juntos, Dean, y también sé que una palabra no va a cambiar nada, lo único que quiero es hacer cosas como una pareja normal en Navidad. Quiero ver las calles iluminadas mientras te cojo de la mano, quiero beber chocolate caliente sentados en el sofá, quiero darte un regalo, quiero abrazarte cuando nos hacemos una foto, quiero hacerte feliz, Dean.

—No necesito nada de eso para ser feliz, Cas. Yo no soy así.

—¿Lo hiciste con Lisa?

—¿Qué?

—Con Lisa. Hiciste algo de lo que te acabo de decir.

—Era diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí, Cas, joder. No es lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo? Estaba Ben, llevaba una vida normal y no podía negarme.

—Sabes, a veces me pregunto si lo que tenemos entre nosotros es algo que sólo quieres que sepamos nosotros dos y Sam —musitó con la voz derrotada y dejando de mirarlo desde que habían comenzado esa conversación.

—Eso no es...

—Olvídalo...

Y sin más, le dio la espalda y empezó a coger ropa limpia de la maleta.

—Cas, en cinco minutos hemos quedado con Sam para cenar.

—No tengo hambre —objetó encerrándose en el cuarto del baño, dejándolo solo.

 

* * *

 

Dean llamó a la habitación de su hermano, descargando la frustración que sentía en esos instantes contra la puerta.

—Tío, que es una puerta, no un demonio. ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó al abrir—. ¿Y Cas?

—Me he peleado con él —gruñó entrando y quitándose la chaqueta.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—¿Por qué he tenido que hacer algo? ¿No ha podido ser él? —Sam le miró con una cara que decía “¿en serio, Dean? ¿a quién intentas engañar?” y el cazador bufó desesperado—. Vale, de acuerdo, ha sido mi culpa, ¿contento?

—No. Ahora dime qué has hecho.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Nos hacemos la manicura?

—Deja de hacer el capullo o voy a vuestra habitación y me lo explica Cas.

Se sentó en la cama y continuó renegando con la cabeza agachada y las manos apoyadas en el cuello. Mientras Sam cogió una silla y se colocó delante de él, esperando que su hermano se decidiese a hablar.

—Cas me ha dicho que somos una pareja —musitó pasados unos largos minutos.

—Y tú te has acojonado.

—Y yo me he acojonado.

—Eres un idiota.

—Uo, gracias Sam, era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

—Es la verdad.

Dean volvió a gruñir, frotándose el cuello y sin saber qué hacer. No comprendía qué narices había pasado. Habían tenido un día cojonudo, la caza había salido a la perfección y sus planes para esa noche eran cenar una hamburguesa, beber cerveza en buena compañía y meterse en la cama con Castiel y un bote de lubricante. Y ahora ni tenía hamburguesa, ni cerveza y, por supuesto, se podía olvidar del lubricante.

La conversación le había pillado desprevenido y, sinceramente, jamás se había planteado qué era lo que Cas y él tenían. Para él había sido un alivio que su amigo apareciese esa noche en su habitación y lo besase. Porque hacía tiempo que era consciente de su atracción hacía el ángel. Había pasado muchos años negándoselo, pero había llegado un momento que las señales eran demasiado obvias. Sin embargo, se sentía incapaz de dar el paso definitivo, no cuando Castiel era un ángel que tenía facilidad para desaparecer; prefería vivir sin saber lo que era estar con él, a tener que sobrevivir sin él. Pero ahora, Cas era humano. Un humano que vivía bajo el mismo techo, que dormía todas las noches en su habitación, que se despertaba abrazándolo y dándole un sin fin de besos.

—¿Sabes que el único que no es consciente de que sois una pareja eres tú, verdad?

—Lo sé.

—Pues tal vez ya es hora de que o lo aceptes o acabes lo que tienes con él.

—De verdad, Sammy, que eres la hostia animando.

—Eso es porque no quiero hacerlo —espetó dándole una palmada en la pierna—. Además, no creo que lo que te ha pedido Cas sea tan difícil de hacer, y estoy convencido de que en el fondo a ti también te gustaría.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que...?

—¿No tienes hambre? —le interrumpió levantándose para después coger su chaqueta.

—¿Es tu culpa que ahora tenga todas esas ideas de la Navidad perfecta en la cabeza?

—En realidad yo sólo he contestado a sus preguntas —respondió a la defensiva—. Y viendo el resultado, me alegro de haberlo hecho.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón.

Y sabía que su hermano la tenía. Tarde o temprano iban a tener una conversación parecida, habían estado durante mucho tiempo evitándolo. La cuestión ahora era: sería capaz de dejar sus estúpidos miedos o, por el contrario, continuaría siendo un cobarde que estaba haciendo infeliz a su pareja. Dean sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago con sólo pensar en la palabra “pareja” y visualizar el rostro de Cas cuando se despertaba.

Tal vez la decisión no era tan complicada.

—Sammy, ¿te importaría volver solo a casa?

 

* * *

 

Dean entró de nuevo a su habitación, encontrándose la luz de la mesita encendida y a Cas dormido en la cama vestido con unos vaqueros y un jersey. Ni tan siquiera se había tapado con una manta, tal vez esperando que regresase para hablar.

—Cas, hey, despierta —musitó acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza—. Tenemos que irnos.

—Dean... ¿pasa algo? —contestó con los ojos medio abiertos.

—Es Kevin, necesita que volvamos ya a casa —Dean le cogió de la muñeca y le ayudó a salir de la cama.

—¿No podemos esperar a mañana? —repuso mientras Dean le colocaba la chaqueta.

—No. No te preocupes, ahora te duermes otra vez en el coche.

El cazador metió la ropa que estaba tirada por la habitación en sendas maletas y con todo recogido, le cogió por la cintura y se fueron hacia el Impala. Cuando se sentaron en el coche, Dean se fijó en como Cas se acurrucaba en su asiento y se volvía a dormir.

—Descansa... —susurró dándole un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

 

* * *

 

Cas sintió unos dedos acariciándole la mejilla y sonrió abriendo los ojos con pereza.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente.

—Buenos días...

—Te he traído un café justo como a ti te gusta.

—Humm, gracias —susurró cogiendo el vaso, notando el intenso y agradable olor a café.

—De nada, sé que no eres persona hasta que te tomas un café y quería que estuvieras bien despierto para lo que tenemos que hablar —prosiguió volviendo a acariciarle la mejilla con la mano.

Castiel le observaba perplejo, parpadeando e intentando ubicarse. El paisaje que les rodeaba no se parecía en nada al del búnker.

—¿Por qué seguimos en el coche? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Shhhh, bebe y te explico.

Con el ceño fruncido, refunfuñó pero acabó haciéndole caso. No entendía qué estaba pasando y necesitaba explicaciones. Por un momento pensó que tras la discusión de la noche anterior, tal vez el cazador le estaba llevando a otro lugar para abandonarlo. Dean no sería capaz de hacer algo así, ¿verdad?

—¿Esta es tu forma de castigarme por lo de anoche? —preguntó entre susurros, mirando hacia el paisaje nevado que se veía por la ventana del Impala.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Vas a dejarme aquí solo?

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que te haría algo así? —inquirió agarrándolo por el hombro para que se girase y mirarle directamente—. Por supuesto que no voy a dejarte, maldito idiota.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué me has despertado en medio de la noche para venir aquí?

—¡Porque quería darte una sorpresa! ¡He reservado una habitación en un hotel pijo para celebrar la Navidad contigo!

—¿Que has hecho qué? —Castiel se quedó perplejo con la boca bien abierta.

—Es mi forma de pedirte perdón por haber sido un capullo.

—Dean... no quiero que hagas nada por mí, no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no te apetece.

—No me estás obligando, quiero hacerlo. Quiero pasear contigo cogidos de la mano, quiero que veamos un gigantesco árbol de Navidad, quiero beber chocolate caliente y ver una película, quiero ir a cenar contigo a un restaurante y decirte lo sexy que eres, quiero besarte sin importarme dónde estemos. Quiero que seas mi pareja, Cas.

—¿Estás... estás seguro? —Castiel tartamudeó con el corazón latiendo desbocado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Mucho. Muchísimo. Bastante —afirmó acercando su rostro al de él—. Y ahora voy a besarte.

—Más te vale que lo hagas.

Al instante sintió los sabrosos labios de Dean dándole un apasionado beso. Hacía horas que no se besaban y a Castiel le había parecido años.

—Te necesito, Cas. No soy nadie sin ti.

Castiel se abrazó a su cuerpo con fuerza, colocando la cabeza en el cuello del otro hombre, disfrutando del calor que desprendía y lo seguro que estaba siempre entre sus brazos.

El también lo necesitaba. Él también lo amaba.

 

* * *

 

Salieron del coche minutos más tarde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Dean no dudó ni un segundo en cogerle de la mano mientras caminaban hacia el hotel. Igual que tampoco tuvo problemas en pedir la reserva de la habitación a nombre de Dean Winchester, sin soltar su brazo de la cintura de Castiel.

Había sido un estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que podía disfrutar de esos gestos tan íntimos y también de lo feliz que era Cas por hacerlos.

Después de dejar las maletas en la habitación y de que Dean descansase un poco tras el largo viaje, se marcharon a recorrer el pueblo y a disfrutar del día. Ninguno de los dos paraba de sonreír, embriagados por poder pasar el tiempo juntos de una forma tan diferente a lo habitual. Y tal y como Dean le había prometido, vieron un enorme árbol de Navidad, comieron juntos en un restaurante sin dejar de tocarse las manos y de sonreírse, y el cazador le regaló una cámara para que pudiera hacer fotos y no olvidar nunca ese día.

Cuando regresaron por la noche a la habitación del hotel, Castiel se metió en la bañera y Dean no tardó en acompañarle. El cuerpo de Cas estaba encima del cazador y éste le besaba el cuello mientras le enjabonaba lentamente.

—Humm... ¿Podríamos tener una bañera igual en casa?

—Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

—Dean... —gimoteó al notar un dedo curioso incursionando en su interior.

—¿Sí...? —preguntó lamiéndole la piel, acariciándole con la otra mano la ingle.

—No pares.

—No pensaba hacerlo — replicó besándole la boca con avaricia.

 

Una vez secos y tras una sesión de un pletórico sexo, se sentaron delante de la chimenea, apoyados uno en el otro, vestidos cada uno con un albornoz y bebiendo chocolate caliente.

—Gracias por este día, Dean. Ha sido mejor de lo que me podía imaginar.

—Lo mismo digo.

Castiel suspiró, entrelazó sus dedos con los del cazador y le regaló una maravillosa sonrisa. Dean pensó que sólo por eso había merecido la pena ir hasta ese lugar. El día anterior no se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar en Cas como su pareja y ahora era incapaz de no hacerlo.

—De todo lo que me dijiste anoche hay algo que quiero contarte.

—No es necesario, Dean.

—Sí, necesito hacerlo —contestó besándole la cabeza—. Necesito que entiendas que el tiempo que viví con Lisa no era yo de verdad. Me esforzaba para ser otro Dean, una persona diferente, que fuese perfecta y llevase una vida perfecta, lejos de demonios y de la caza. Me despertaba cada mañana con una máscara, fingiendo ser feliz.

Castiel se quedó callado, observándole con tristeza.

—Contigo no he fingido nunca —continuó apretándole la mano que aún permanecían agarradas—. Contigo soy feliz cuando estás a mi lado y me sonríes, cuando te despiertas con el pelo revuelto y sin poder hablar hasta que te tomas un café, cuando vas a comprar y traes mi tarta preferida, cuando me abrazas porque tengo una pesadilla. Mi mayor miedo es que un día vuelvas a ser un ángel y vuelvas a abandonarme, Cas.

—No hay ni habrá nada en este mundo que consiga que me separe de ti, Dean Winchester. Aunque vuelva a ser un ángel, jamás volveré a marcharme. ¿Lo entiendes? Jamás.

Dean le agarró de las mejillas y le acarició los labios con los suyos, sintiéndose más libre y completo ahora que había sido completamente sincero con él.

—Cas, yo...

—Y yo a ti.

Volvieron a besarse, tocándose sin control, quitándose uno al otro el albornoz que les cubría, dando rienda suelta a la pasión que llevaban dentro, entregándose uno al otro con cada caricia, con cada beso. Castiel se introdujo en el cuerpo de Dean con suma delicadeza, como si el cuerpo del cazador fuese una preciosa obra de arte y cuando los dos llegaron al clímax mirándose a los ojos, tanto Dean como Castiel comprendieron todo lo que no necesitaban decirse con palabras. Que los dos se amaban, y siempre sería así. Siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con este fic, pongo punto final a esta serie de oneshots. Espero que os haya gustado y si es así, me dejéis un comentario (o incluso si no, pues tb xD). Puede parecer una tontería pero no os podéis imaginar lo que un comentario puede hacer a una persona, ya que es la única forma de saber si lo que ha publicado ha gustado o no. A mí me ayuda mucho, de verdad. 
> 
> Sólo me queda desearos un feliz año y que nos sigamos encontrando en el siguiente, espero continuar escribiendo y contando mi versión sobre personajes con los que disfruto y a los que adoro. Gracias por estar a mi lado disfrutándolo. 
> 
> Un abrazo enorme
> 
> Ro


End file.
